The Valley of Darkness
by ShyGiirl18
Summary: What if Mary never died in a fire, John never became an obsessed man with only one goal in his life, and Sam was never given demon blood? Instead humans had to choose between the fallen angels and the light angels. A prophecy is made that a child would one day kill Lucifer, and in order to prevent his demise Lucifer abducts him when he is only one year old. AU. Dark Dean. Destiel.


**Disclaimer **I do not own Supernatural or anything familiar. Also this story is inspired by 'The Darkness Within' a Harry Potter fanfic by Kurinoone.

* * *

**Chapter One: **A Fateful December Night

* * *

Before God disappeared a prophecy was made. Now this is not something unheard of since prophecies had been made since the beginning of times. It was the content of the prophecy that made it so significant. This prophecy was the last prophecy to have ever rung through the halls of Heaven. The prophecy talked about a righteous, green eyed, man that would have the powers of an angel. His powers would be so great that it would surpass those of an archangel. The prophecy also talked about an evil rising, an evilness so horrible that it would shake the whole universe. But as hope would start to dwindle and the darkness would have devoured almost all the light, a flicker of light would persist in lighting the way. That light would be the soul of the righteous man, who would be capable of bringing peace all across the universe. But the prophecy also warned everyone who would listen, that the righteous person was after all human and in his hands rested the fate of many lives.

Centuries passed and everyone forgot about the prophecy, until it was too late. Heaven is where it all started. Everything was peaceful until the day that God disappeared. Every rule that was set in the universe went down the drain. A civil war broke out in Heaven. There were those who sided with the archangel Michael and those who preferred the archangel Lucifer. When God left, Michael wanted to continue ruling everything as it always had been. Lucifer saw it as a chance to finally get rid of the mud monkeys his Father loved so much. When Lucifer told Michael about his plan of exterminating the humans, Michael felt horrified. He didn't really much care for the humans, but his Father had told them that they should love the humans as much as they loved Him. Michael was conflicted, but as the older brother and the perfect son, he thought he still needed to carry out his Father's will. When Michael told this to his dear brother, Lucifer lost it. He accused Michael of not being a good brother for preferring the mindless mud monkeys. Accusations were thrown and a battle broke out. When there was only rubble left of what was once the magnificent Heaven, they decided to bring the war to Earth. And so Lucifer with his fallen angels opened the gates of Hell and they were welcomed with wide arms from the demons. Michael won the sympathy of the humans. At the beginning the humans tried to kill the angels, but they saw that they couldn't kill their only supernatural ally that they had. And so they decided to work together so that they could defeat the evilness that had risen up. It was because of this new friendship that both races decided to open academies. These academies were opened to both humans, angels, and sometimes other supernatural beings. These academies helped them train the beings so that they could defend themselves from the Fallen. Every human hunter had a partner that was a supernatural hunter. Together they were working in bringing little by little peace to their now shared land.

From the ashes of perdition a hero rose. His name was Henry Winchester and his angel companion was none other than Michael. Together they were a force to be reckoned. Henry was the reason why Michael came to love very much the humans. After many centuries of keeping quiet the prophecy had announced itself in the minds of many. Everyone kept wondering if Henry was the hero that would bring peace. The angels believed he was the one, since his soul was one of the brightest ones they had ever seen. And the humans thought so because he had such a great compassion for everyone, including the supernatural beings. And no one could forget his, one of a kind, green eyes. Henry and Michael fought together in many battles against the fallen angels. They lost battles but they also won many, and that made them a threat to the evil ones. Everyone had the hope that the prophesied man was Henry. As the days passed Lucifer and his followers grew restless. They also thought that Henry was the man that would ultimately kill them all. And so they needed to kill the threat before they got killed.

On a cold December night 1971, Henry walked on the sidewalk, which was accumulated with three inches of snow, up to the little pathway that led to the front door of his house. He had just returned from a late meeting. From the beginning of the war Michael had created a circle of persons that had pledge to the cause of helping to bring the downfall of Lucifer and his fallen angels. These persons were very intelligent in their own way. Each person had a special skill that helped in winning some battles against the Fallen. This secret society had first been formed during the first civil war that broke out in heaven. The secret society was called the Men of Letters. Angels were genderless but they would usually use the term of men to describe themselves as whole. Michael continued to hold meetings for the Men of Letters in Earth. To be part of that secret society was a great honor. And so when Michael had first introduced Henry to the Men of Letter he was beyond honored. Henry had pledge to help them in any way he could to bring the demise of Lucifer and the Fallen. With a shake of his head Henry hurried over to his house where he knew he would be warm. He had had a bad feeling all day and he couldn't shake it away. By this point all he wanted was to see his family.

Henry quickly unlocked the front door and only closed it when he was inside. He took his wet coat and shoes off in the foyer. The meeting had run long and thus by the time it was finished it was already very late. Henry made his way to the living room to go to the kitchen and eat something before going to sleep. He didn't expect his wife or son to be awake at this hour of the night. So he jumped slightly when light exploded from the lamp that was sitting in the side table of the couch. There sitting in the couch was his son, acting as the dad waiting for his little girl to come home from a date. His son laughed when he saw his dad jump because he had scared him.

"Why so late? Young man" John said messing with his father.

"John shouldn't you be in bed already?" Henry said making his way to hug his only son.

"Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore," John whined, "I'll be 18 soon."

"Come on lets go to the kitchen I'm hungry" Henry said dismissing completely John's comment of being a little kid. Every parent in the world knew that their kids, no matter how old, would always remain a little kid to them.

"Mom set a plate of spaghetti apart for you dad, it's in the microwave" John said already grabbing the plate for his father.

"That's why I love that woman" Henry smiled and John let out a chuckle.

"Did someone mentioned me?" Emily said coming to the kitchen.

"We were just talking about how wonderful you are" Henry said throwing a wink at his son.

"I'm sure you were" Emily said taking a chair next to his husband and in front of his son.

"So dad how was the meeting?" John said with barely concealed excitement.

"John I already told you I can't tell you anything, the less you know the…"

"…safer I am" John finished for his father with a roll of eyes. He had heard that line many times.

"I can't wait to join the Men of Letters" John said excitement once again coloring his voice.

"Yeah well you're still not 18 so you can't" Emily said taking the hand of his son. Truthfully she didn't want John to join the fight against Lucifer and the Fallen. But she knew her son better than he knew himself, and she was sure that she would not be able to keep him away from the war. He always talked of joining the war and being a great hero like his dad.

"Come on lets go to bed" Henry said after a while of talking about how John was doing in the academy and how he only needed one more year to graduate. Henry stood up and put away the dirty dish in the sink. Emily grabbed his son in a hug and together they started to walk out the kitchen. In the living room Henry caught up to them and put an arm around his wife and son. Suddenly a big crash in the foyer was heard followed by Emily's scream.

"His here, Lucifer" Emily told her husband, clutching tighter his son.

"Emily I need you to run fast with John ok? I'll hold him off" Henry said kissing his wife really hard before giving his son a kiss in the forehead. He gave Emily a knife before turning to the foyer and extracting his own, angel killing, blade. Emily quickly ran with his son to the back door that led to the backyard. As they made it to the backyard they saw three men with elegant black masks adorning their faces, and their black robes moving slightly because of the cold breeze. Emily gave one big hug to his son bringing his face close to hers.

"This is what I need you to do John. I am going to distract them and you are going to run really fast to the house of Ambriel, she will fly you to the town that is near the academy. Go to Michael and he will help you. When I say go you run, don't hesitate, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Promise me not to look back ok?" Emily frantically told her son.

"But mom…"John started.

"Promise me John!" Emily said shaking John by the shoulders.

"I promise, I promise" John said, his fearful eyes looking at those of his mother.

"I love you so much. Me and your father have loved you since the day we knew of your existence. And we are so proud of you, so remember that we will always love you no matter what" Emily said giving her son a kiss in the forehead. She quickly wiped away the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"I love you so much mom" John replied back. Emily then moved to stand in front of her son, shielding him from the Fallen. She knew that her death was nearing, and the only thing left to do was to hold her head high and maybe take down some of the Fallen with her. With some resignation she took a step forward. She brought the knife high and ran to the three Fallen. She quickly killed the first one and the other two Fallen jumped at the same time towards her.

"Go John, go!" She said turning around and looking for the last time at her son. Taking advantage of her momentarily distraction one of the Fallen brought his knife down and cut a big gash in her left arm. With a scream of pain Emily turned around to resume her fight.

John jumped over a wooden picket fence. He heard the screams of agony of her mother. Without thinking about it, he broke the promise he made to his mother and turned around. Through a hole in the wood he saw a horrible scene unfold before him. What he saw made him stop breathing for a few seconds. His mother was in the floor with the two Fallen standing over her. He saw in slow motion one of the Fallen clutch a big knife with both hands over his head, before bringing it down to his mother's chest. With blood flooding from wounds his mother ceased all movement and then that was it. All sounds of the night rushed back without John noticing in the first place that every sound around him had stopped. John ran really fast towards the house of Ambriel, sometimes jumping over fences. All he could think for the moment was that he needed to get to Ambriel. He did not let himself think about anything else. Adrenaline rushing through his body helped him not get tired and keep his thoughts a big blank.

After what felt like hours of running, when in reality it must have been a few minutes, John came to the door of Ambriel's house. He quickly knocked on the door and didn't stop.

"Coming, coming" a sweet voice said. Ambriel opened the door and gasp when she saw the state in which John was. She opened the door wide to let John in.

"What happened to you?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Can't explain mom send me here, she said I needed to go see Michael. Lucifer and the Fallen came to the house" John quickly said, just noticing that he was trembling. Ambriel's eyes widened and she let out a little cry of anguish. She saw John's eyes and quickly composed herself.

"Ok let's go" She said bringing two fingers to his forehead, where his parents had kissed him.

Xxx

When they arrived to the town that was named Stonemere they took off running to the academy. Nobody could fly from outside to inside the academy. Everyone knew that students and staff members, that were angels or otherwise flying creatures, could only fly inside the academy. They were not allowed to fly outside of it as a precaution. Since it was December there were not many students in the hallways of the academy. Many of them had decided to go spend their winter vacations with their parents. John ran to the quarters of the headmaster of the academy, which was Michael.

Michael opened the door when he heard someone knocking like crazy. When he saw John and Ambriel he immediately knew that something was wrong. He stepped aside to let John and Ambriel inside his office.

"What happened child" Michael said gently putting an arm around the boy, who looked as if he was going into shock.

"Lucifer and the Fallen in my house" was the only thing he was able to say before he broke down. Michael quickly grabbed the kid who had fallen in a heap to the floor. John was sobbing and screaming in agony. Michael quickly brought two fingers to the boy's temple. Everything became black to John and then he lost consciousness.

"What did you do?" Ambriel asked Michael.

"I made him fall asleep. He's going to need it in order to get through what's coming the next few days" Michael responded with such calmness that a stranger would have thought he didn't care. If it wasn't for his eyes that betrayed him, he had a look akin to a person who has lost it all. He grabbed John in his arms and took him to a door that was in the back of his office. Ambriel followed behind, she saw that it was Michael's room. Michael gently put John in the bed before walking back to the office and closing the door of the bedroom.

"Come Ambriel we have many things to do. But first let me go to the Winchester's residence" Michael said to Ambriel grabbing her hand, who nodded her consent, and with a flap of wings they disappeared from the office. Michael being the only person who was able to fly outside the academy.

Xxx

And so that night everyone grieved over the death of the Winchesters. But most importantly they grieved over the lost hope that peacefulness would ever settle over the world.

* * *

**A/n: **So that's the beginning of my story. It would mean a lot to hear any thoughts about it, so pretty please with cherry on top review? Also if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point it out to me so I can fix it. I don't have a beta so there's probably going to be some mistakes.

**Facts About This Chapter: **

-Since in the show they never mentioned anything about John's mother I decided to go to a baby names website and randomly pick a name for John's mother. That's how the name Emily came to be.

-Ambriel is actually a name of an angel. Ambriel is associated with the sun sign of Gemini and the month of May. She is also regarded as an angel as a pure spirit and this angel inspires clear communication and is also considered to be an angel of general protection. That's why I chose her, she was there to protect anyone and so she gave protection to John.

-Also I see Ambriel being played by Gemma Arterton.

-And finally while writing this chapter I was listening to the songs 'Comforting Sounds' and 'Farewell and Goodnight' by Birdy.


End file.
